


AkaFuri Weekend Drabbles!

by Lady_Sephia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blood, Gen, M/M, Some depictions of violence, cause whenever I write him the sass comes naturally, deaf!Furi, everyone on the Serin team being a bunch of little shits, expect a lot of sassy Furi btw, maid!furi, mentions of Kuroko - Freeform, oh well, sick!furi, tags will probably be added to, the character death tag is one I never thought I would use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sephia/pseuds/Lady_Sephia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of AkaFuri drabbles that will be updating HOPEFULLY at least once on weekends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deaf!Furi AU

**Author's Note:**

> Here! Enjoy a Sassy deaf!Furi...sure to sate all your Sassy!Furi needs.
> 
> Written for the people in AkaFuri chat and posted to Tumblr, now posted here for all to enjoy! :3

It was lunch time, and Akashi was heading towards a small cafe where he was meeting Kuroko and the rest of the Miracles for lunch while he had some time off work. Lost in his thoughts he wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him, however the feeling of bumping up against someone quickly brought him back to earth. Lifting his head to apologize, he caught only a quick glance of someone just slightly shorter then himself with mousy brown hair and his nose stuck in a book walking away.

“Excuse me!” he called out, trying to grab the others attention, but the other young man didn't so much as slow down.

“Excuse me!!” he called a little louder, turning and beginning to head in the direction of the other when he still didn't respond. His manners (as well as his pride a bit if he were being honest) would not allow him to continue to lunch in good conscience.

Jogging lightly to catch up to the man before he got much further away, Akashi tapped lightly on his shoulder. Apparently he was quieter then he had thought in his approach because the man jumped and almost dropped his book. Staring into the startled, but still warm brown eyes Akashi realized that the man before him was one of Kuroko's friends, Furihata if he remembered correctly. Under normal circumstances he would be polite, however he was irrtated after being ignored and having to chase after him.

“Furihata-san,” he began “normally it's polite to acknowledge someone when they are speaking to you, and to apologize after bumping into someone.” he finished with a low growl, upset at the fact that he was going to be late to lunch now because of this.

Furihata had been watching him intently, and now blinked as if to bring himself back to the world around him before opening his mouth to respond.

“I'm afraid I didn't hear you Akashi-san,” he said slowly, almost as if he wasn't sure what he was saying, his hands moving along almost as if he were doing....sign language? Akashi was very confused at this but soon enough Furihata was speaking again.

“I can't hear very well anymore I'm afraid,” he continued still speaking slowly however a smirk was now forming on his face. “Besides, you were the one who bumped into me, I had moved out of your path when I saw you coming but you veered into me. I thought you may have said sorry already that I just didn't hear so I kept walking.”

Tucking the book under his arm, he moved to the side to go around Akashi who was now staring at him with a somewhat shocked expression, however before he left he spoke once more.

“I have to get to the library now, and you need to meet Kuroko and the others for lunch don't you? It wouldn't do for the emperor to be late now.” he teased.

Watching Furihata disappear around the corner, Akashi was in shock. Not only because of what he learned but because he was just sassed by someone who he had always taken to be more on the timid side then anything. He turned quickly, back in the direction he was originally heading.

He needed to speak to Kuroko.

Meanwhile, around the corner just out of sight Furihata was standing, leaning up against the wall and trying to hold back giggles while he texted Kuroko. He had just talked to Akashi, who he has had a crush on for years now, and even caught him off guard. Finishing the message and sending it off, he pushed off of the wall and continued towards the library.

Today was going to be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2! The second part will be posted either later this week or next weekend.
> 
> Please enjoy some more sassy Furi, for all your sassy Furi needs ~.^

Akashi stared down at his phone. He had just gotten off the train after coming down from Kyoto to spend the weekend with his boyfriend and was about to send him a text to let him know he'd be there shortly, however his phone had apparently died during the train ride. He probably should have kept a closer eye on the charge level. Shrugging his shoulders he started making his way towards Kouki's home. Kouki knew he'd be arriving around now anyway since he didn't have practice today and was going to be leaving almost immediately.

 

The weather was comfortable as it was still early evening, so Akashi enjoyed the short 15 minute walk from the station to Kouki's. They had been planning this for a couple weeks, since they had both been busy with exams and training and hadn't been able to talk very much. Kouki's parents were going away as well, so they'd have the house to themselves and when they had been talking a couple days ago both were looking forward to just enjoying a nice relaxing weekend in together.

 

Arriving at the Furihata residence Akashi made his way up the front step before ringing the bell. Frowning slightly to himself after a couple minutes with no answer he rang the bell again. Kouki should be home as he didn't have any practice today either, and knew what time Akashi would be arriving.

 

Finally after another couple minutes he heard shuffling on the other side of the door.

 

'Maybe he was sleeping, that would explain the wait' he thought, straightening slightly as the door began to open. However the image that greeted him was not what he was expecting. There, standing in the door way wrapped in a blanket and basically looking like death warmed over was his boyfriend. Without even thinking about what he was saying he blurted out.

 

“You're sick?!”

 

“Thank you for that wonderful observation Captain Obvious.” came the nasal sounding sarcastic response. Leaning his weight against the door frame Furihata wrapped his blanket tighter around him before continuing.

 

“So what are you doing here Sei? Didn't you get my message?”

 

Flushing slightly Akashi still managed to respond in a dignified manner.

 

“I'm afraid my phone died without my noticing, so I didn't receive it. I'm assuming that it was pertaining to your current condition?”

 

“Yes, it said I was sick and for you not to come until tomorrow.” sighing heavily and running a hand down his face, Furi stood up and opened the door wider before shuffling away and motioning for Akashi to enter.

 

“Nothing for it I guess, but I'm going to have to stick you on the couch. I don't want you to get sick. You know where everything is so help yourself.”

 

“Nonsense Kouki, if you're ill the least I can do is help look after you. Have you eaten anything?”

 

“Sei, you don't need to look after me. Really, I'll be fine in the morning...and no, I haven't eaten yet.”

 

“I insist Kouki. Now, you go rest and I'll make a soup for supper and wake you when it's ready.”

 

Rolling his eyes Furihata nodded.

 

“Fine, but you're still sleeping on the couch.” he said as he started in the direction of his room.

 

“Also, if you get sick I get full rights to say 'I told you so'.”

 

“Of course, however I highly doubt I will become ill in the span of 24 hours. Now rest, I'll wake you shortly.”

 

Giving a quick wave over his shoulder to show Akashi that he heard him, Furi headed back to his room. There was no point in arguing with his other half when he was like this. Oh well, it was nice at least and he was getting some good soup out of it he just hoped that Akashi wouldn't get sick.

 

Something told him that they wouldn't be that lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the drabble posted last weekend! Please enjoy :3

It was late when Furi woke up the next day, sometime in the afternoon if the light coming through the window was anything to go by, since he hadn't checked the time just yet. Rolling over onto his back he stretched, enjoying the fact that unlike yesterday he wasn't feeling ill at all.

'I told Sei I'd be fine today...though him making dinner was appreciated last night.' he thought to himself, finally sitting up and taking a look at the time.

'3pm! That's a lot later then I thought...I wonder why Sei didn't wake me up.'

Frowning slightly in worry, Furi quickly went about getting changed before heading downstairs to check on Akashi. The sight that met him when he arrived in the living room where Akashi had stayed last night brought an exasperated yet still fond sigh from him. There, curled up in not one, but three extra blankets looking pale as a sheet was Akashi. The only colour visible on him being his signature red hair, and his nose which almost matched his hair.

Walking over to his obviously ill boyfriend Furi knelt down beside his head, as he reached out to check his temperature however, Akashi's eyes flew open, revealing a pair of glazed red eyes. As his vision settled on Furi though he opened his mouth to speak, not really noticing the small smirk settling across his boyfriends face.

“Ah, Kouki. What are you doing up already? You should still be resting” he rasped out, even as he tried to sit himself up on the couch.

Catching onto Akashi's shoulders, Furi gently pushed him back down onto the couch before giving him a smirk, though his eyes were fond even as he did so.

“What am I doing up already? It's after 3pm, also I feel fine thanks to a day or rest and a good meal yesterday.” as he was speaking he tucked the blankets in a bit more around Akashi then reached out to check his temperature before he continued.

“You on the other hand, are sick....”

“I am not sick Kouki....”

“Sei...”

“Simply tired, now then what...”

“ _Seijuro.”_

At hearing Furi use his full first name which he hadn't used for nearly a year now, Akashi shut his mouth and actually looked quite contrite, letting his now serious boyfriend finish what he was saying. Seeing him stop arguing Furi softened, looking down at the sick boy on the couch.

“You're sick Sei, so here's what we're going to do today.”

Hearing the  _we_ in the sentence caused Akashi to perk up once again and Furi to chuckle before finishing his train of thought.

“I'm going to go and change the sheets on my bed and then you will relocate up there to rest. I'll make lunch for us and wake you once it's ready and we can watch a movie as well. So we'll have a nice relaxing day in and, if you're feeling better we can go out.”

“You'll get sick again yourself if we do this Kouki.”

“Nah, it normally takes a lot to get me sick, but once I've gotten rid of it then I don't need to worry. So we'll still be able to enjoy our time together. Now you stay here and rest a bit more and I'll come get you once I'm finished. How does tofu soup sound for lunch?”

“Very well, I will take your word on this. Tofu soup for lunch also sounds wonderful, thank you Kouki”

“Anytime.” he answered standing up. 

Making his way back towards the hallway, he paused at the doorway as if he had just remembered something and looked back at Akashi.

“Oh, and Sei?”

“Yes Kouki?”

“I told you, you would get sick if you stayed last night. Maybe you should learn to listen to me a bit more hmm?” he said with a grin and a wink before disappearing upstairs, leaving his boyfriend to stare after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serin's basketball team is hosting a Maid Cafe for the school festival.
> 
> Akashi comes to visit his boyfriend after being unable to see each other for a couple of weeks and gets quite the surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the 3rd year Furi AU! 
> 
> If you'd like to know more about it you can read my other story The Distraction that is Furihata.
> 
> To sum up Furi's appearance however, think only a little smaller then Kagami, almost as built, but muscles not quite as defined with an undercut as his new hair style.
> 
> This is quite a bit longer then the other drabbles, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Also, yes I changed the rating of these drabbles to M because I'm paranoid xD

Furi looked at himself in the mirror and smirked, it was Serin's school festival tomorrow and the basketball team was hosting a maid cafe. Normally the 3rd years would all be dressed as Butlers while the 1st and 2nd years would be dressed as the maids. Due to a couple members falling ill however they were short a couple maids. Furi and Kuroko both volunteered to fill in for the missing maids, though Furi did have an ulterior motive.

Kuroko had invited Akashi before Furi had a chance to, so his boyfriend was going to show up and expect him to be dressed in a suit but instead would be given what was sure to be a wonderful surprise. Due to the festival planning as well as practices they had been unable to see each other for a couple of weeks.

Doing a little twirl in front of his mirror to make sure that everything fit properly he couldn't help but grin to himself. The maid outfit was pretty standard, however due to his last couple growth spurts the skirt was just barely reaching mid-thigh. Paired with a pair of black heels, white tights and matching garters and Furi's legs looked like they went on for _miles._

Curling up in bed a little while later Furi smiled as he fell asleep.

Tomorrow was going to be amazing.

Arriving at Serin the following day, Akashi was met at the gate by Kuroko. Noticing the change in his attire from that of a butler to that of a maid he couldn't help but voice his curiosity.

“Kuroko? I thought the 3rd years were going to be dressed as butlers, why are you in a maid outfit?”

“We were short a couple maids, so I volunteered to cover a spot since Kagami-kun is in the kitchen.” Turning back towards the school he started walking, speaking again over his shoulder.

“Follow me, Furihata-kun is excited to see you, but it's a little busy right now so he couldn't get away to come greet you himself.”

“I thought he was simply showing people to their seats today, how was it that you were able to get away instead?” he asked, following his friend into the school and to the classroom where the cafe was being held.

“Again, due to being short a couple maids Furihata-kun offered to look after tables, so Fukuda and Kawahira are taking care of assigning the seating. I was also able to get away as it was my break, though I'll have to go back to work once we get there.”

Nodding in understanding the rest of the walk to the cafe was done in a comfortable silence, as they approached however it was soon clear that busy might have been an understatement. Outside of the classroom stood Fukuda and Kawahira, keeping people from trying to barge in and causing a ruckus in the hallway. Seeing Akashi with Kuroko, both their eyes lit up in amusement.

“Hey Kuroko! You made it back just in time I think” Fukuda said with a small grin.

“Yes, I did. Are all of these people waiting for a table? Or would Akashi-kun be able to go in now?” he asked.

Fukuda shook his head before responding while Kawahira poked his head inside the door to talk to one of the servers inside.

“Nah, they're all just wanting to watch is all, most of them were already here and spent their money so they can't go back and enjoy what we have to offer.” Fukuda said with a wink, just as Kawahira shut the door and looked at them again.

“Kuroko, they need you back inside.” Kawahira said before looking over at Akashi. “Also a table is being cleared right now so you'll be able to go in, in a moment Akashi-san.”

Nodding, Kuroko gave Akashi a quick wave goodbye before slipping back into the cafe, leaving him at the door with Fukuda and Kawahira. It was quiet, with the boys sometimes having to tell the other students that they needed to back up for actual paying guests. Though they didn't speak while waiting to escort Akashi into the cafe, he had the distinct feeling that they were amused with something in regards to him, but he had no idea what and it would be bad manners to demand answers from Kouki's friends and teammates.

Finally a knock came from the other side of the door, which Akashi took to mean that there was a table ready now and the next guest could be escorted in. Fukuda and Kawahira shared a look before Kawahira smirked and gestured for Fukuda to be the one to escort Akashi. Grinning, Fukuda looked to his guest with eyes sparking with amusement and Akashi had a brief sense of unease before listening to Fukuda says his lines.

“Welcome valued guest to the Serin Maid Cafe! If you would kindly follow me I will escort you to your seat where you will then be waited on by one of our lovely servers. We hope you enjoy your experience!” Fukuda ended his little intro with a very obvious smirk on his face, only serving to put Akashi on edge. Something was going to happen and he wasn't sure if he was going to like it or not.

Turning, Fukuda opened the door and walked through with Akashi following close behind him. The minute he stepped through there was a loud chorus of “Welcome Master!” from the maids at the various occupied tables around the room before they turned back to their own guests. Looking around the room he spotted Kuroko as well as various other members of the team, but no sign of his boyfriend.

Brows furrowing he looked around the room again, wondering if he may have missed him but instead his eyes caught Kagami's where he was poking his head out of the kitchen area. Once he realized who he was looking at he started snickering before ducking back behind the curtain.

Feeling more on edge then when he entered he took his seat as Fukuda pulled his chair out for him, before giving him a slight bow and going back to his post at the door. Picking up the menu in front of him he browsed it absently as he let his thoughts wander.

'What could be going on? And where is Kouki? I have yet to see him.'

“Welcome Master~” a sultry sounding voice said from beside him.

Jumping slightly in his seat, Akashi turned to give whoever was serving him his order, only to feel like he had taken one of Kuroko's ignite passes to the stomach. There was his Kouki dressed not as a butler as he had been expecting, but as a maid. He looked disheveled, likely from being so busy today and that paired with the outfit was nearly enough to make Akashi's heart stop.

Furi basked in catching his boyfriend off guard, and let him drink his fill of his outfit for a few minutes before calling out to him again.

“Sei~” he called again, drawing his boyfriends eyes away from his legs and up to his face. “What would you like to order?”

'You bent over one of these tables.' Akashi thought to himself before reigning in his thoughts and answering properly.

“A melon soda to start.” he said, licking his dry lips. Trying to keep his eyes on Kouki's face and not on all the leg he could see under the clearly almost too short skirt.

“By the way Kouki,” he asked, just as the other turned to walk away for his drink “isn't that skirt a little....short on you?” he swallowed harshly.

'Really, it should be illegal for Kouki to walk around in that outfit' he thought to himself.

Looking down at himself and taking in his outfit, Furi looked back at Akashi and simply shrugged his shoulders before answering.

“It's supposed to be this short.” he said as he walked away, adding a little swish to his hips for Akashi to enjoy.

Slumping in his seat Akashi tried to regain his breath before Furi returned, only to be surprised by Kuroko a few moments later.

“Furihata-kun has gone on break and has asked that you meet him down by the locker rooms. Do you know how to get there from here?” he asked.

“Yes, it's not too far and I remember from picking him up after practice.” Akashi reached into his pocket to pay for his drink which he assumed Kouki had with him when Kuroko shook his head.

“Furihata-kun has already paid for you, but he only has a 20 minute break so you should get going.”

With that Kuroko headed back to the kitchen with his tray, while Akashi headed for the door. Passing through he caught Fukuda and Kawahira's eye and they each gave him a grin and a wink before tending to more guests.

Making his way toward the gym and locker area Akashi let his mind wander, wondering why Furi had gone so far away from his post for his break. He was brought out of his thoughts once again by someone grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him against the wall in a side hall a couple feet from the locker room.

'I need to pay more attention, Kouki in that maid uniform has thoroughly distracted me.' he thought as he felt his back hit the wall.

When he opened his mouth to demand who it was his mouth was met by another accompanied by a hot tongue tracing it's way expertly into his mouth. Letting his hands reach out to rest on his assailants hips, he felt the material of the maid uniform and quickly went about flipping their positions so that he was pushing who he now knew to be his boyfriend against the wall. Feeling a leg slide up and wrap around his waist Akashi wasted no time in grinding their hips together, pulling a moan from both of them before they broke apart for air.

“Not that I'm complaining Kouki, but isn't the hallway a little open for you to be jumping me?” Akashi asked, massaging Furi's hips through his dress while still keeping up a steady rhythm with his grinding.

“The locker room is locked.” Furi responded breathlessly, looping his arms around Akashi's neck and bringing his face close enough to leave little kisses and nips up and down the pale column.

“Well, that is a dilemma now isn't it.” he replied, sucking in a sharp breath as Furi went over a particularly sensitive spot.

“Not really.”

At that comment, Akashi heard a jingling of keys as Furi slowly disentangled himself from him and began walking towards the locker room. Looking back over his should with half lidded eyes, dark with lust he practically sang out a challenge.

“So _Emperor,_ lets see what you can do in 15 minutes hmm?” with a smirk he disappeared around the corner, and soon the sound of the locker room door opening caught his attention.

Straightening up and stalking towards his target, Akashi let a smirk of his own lie on his face as he opened the door to find Furi sprawled on one of the benches waiting for him. Locking the door without taking his eyes off the other, he walked forward untucking the shirt he was wearing and beginning to undo the buttons as he responded.

“Challenge accepted.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed last week so here, have another long submission for this week ^.^
> 
> Some violence and blood in this week's fic! Just to give you all a heads up.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ~.^

Furi couldn’t believe his bad luck. He had stopped by the convenience store to pick up something to eat because he was running a bit late that morning, only the one thing he never thought would happen to him, did. He was browsing the snacks near the back of the store when he heard the bell ring above the door, signaling the arrival of another early morning customer like himself and a few others.

However, that’s not what ended up happening.

A loud gunshot followed by a scream from the young cashier at the front of the store tore his attention away from the display he was looking at and quickly dropping into a crouch. He covered his mouth, trying to control his breathing while he listened for any footsteps.

“Open the register and put the cash in the bag! Now! And don’t think about pressing that alarm button!”

“Alright! Alright! Just please don’t hurt anyone!"

Hearing the commotion going on at the front of the store, Furi kept his head down and started moving closer, if he could get to the door then he could run and get help. His phone was dead or he’d use it and he didn’t know if any of the others in the store had one. Just as he was was nearing the end of the aisle that he was in though, he heard someone fall behind him with a small cry. Jerking his head around he saw a small boy, maybe around 12 years at most, splayed out on the floor at the end of the aisle behind him looking at him with wide eyes.

“What was that?! Whoever made that noise come out here right now!”

Seeing the boy look absolutely terrified about going out where he could be seen, Furi gave him a small, warm smile before putting a finger to his lips. He wasn’t about to let a young child go out there when someone was waving a gun around, so taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he stood up and made his way to the front.

Turning the corner at the end of the aisle, he came face to face with the robber and the frightened store clerk. The thief had his gun pointed at the poor, frightened girl while she filled a bag with cash, however once he caught sight of Furi, he immediately changed his focus. Swinging his gun around he began walking towards Furi.

“You made that noise did ya?! Trying to call the cops on me?”

“No sir.” Furi replied. His legs were shaking, as was the rest of him, but catching sight of the cashier finally getting a chance to hit the alarm he pushed on, making sure to keep the robbers focus on him.

“I couldn’t call the cops even if I wanted to, my phone is dead.”

“I don’t believe you, show me your phone.” he said while walking closer. When Furi pulled out his phone he backed away, keeping the gun trained on him while he tried to turn the phone on before finally throwing it to the ground in disgust.

Furi glanced to the side to check on the kid, making sure he was back out of sight, not realizing the thief was watching him.

“So there’s someone else down there is there? Probably calling the cops for ya eh?”

Jerking his attention back to the man in front of him Furi caught sight of a couple other people who were in the store sneaking up behind the man and realized that he had to distract him again, or there would be trouble.

“There’s no one there!” he half shouted, the situation making him even more nervous then it was before. He quickly moved so that the guy couldn’t get any closer to the aisle, he couldn’t let him go down there and find the kid.

“For saying there’s no one there, you’re awfully protective of that aisle. Now move it!”

“No!” Furi shouted, the other guys coming up behind him were almost there and then this whole mess would be over with.

“Have it your way kid…” with that the robber raised his gun just as he was tackled to the floor.

There was the sound of the gun going off, then Furi found himself staring at the ceiling of the store in pain and with warmth spreading from his side. The child he had covered for hovering above him, crying and and asking him to be alright.

He rolled his head to the side and saw the poor cashier, she was in tears and on the phone.

‘Probably with the police’ Furi thought, though his thoughts seemed to be a bit sluggish. He moved his head and saw the two guys who tackled the robber, pinning him to the ground, the gun far away from him and he could finally hear sirens in the distance.

“Mister? Mister! You’re gonna be okay right?”

Hearing the kid call out to him he turned his head so he could see him. Giving him a small smile when he how frightened he still was he raised his hand, meaning to try to comfort him somehow when he saw the blood.

‘Oh, that’s why I can feel something wet and warm on my side...’ he thought dazedly, before bringing his attention back to the kid.

“Yea...I’ll be okay.” he gave a small smile again before continuing. “What about you? Are you okay?”

Sniffling, the child nodded and Furi breathed a small sigh in relief. The sirens were louder now, meaning help would be here any minute. Realizing that, and that the child was safe Furi felt his consciousness slipping.

‘Sorry Sei, I don’t think we’ll be able to go on our date this weekend’ was the last thought to pass through Furi’s mind before he fell into darkness. He didn’t even hear the child he protected yelling frantically for him to wake up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akashi walked through Serin’s school gate, a duffle bag on his shoulder as well as his school bag as he headed towards the gym. He and Kouki were spending the weekend together but he was earlier than planned, he was able to leave practice in the hands of Reo after warm up was finished. He was still in his practice clothes when he left, hoping that he’d be able to join in with Kouki and his teammates before they were finished.

Arriving at the door to the gym, he was surprised at the lack of noise coming from inside.

‘Perhaps they finished early?’ he thought, only to be startled by a shout of frustration from what sounded like Kagami.

Knocking on the door to let those inside know he was there, he opened the door and was greeted by the sight of the Serin team sans Kouki still in their school uniforms, slumped on benches or the floor. In the case of Kagami he was pacing, looking very much like the tiger he resembled with Kuroko looking on quietly. Hearing the door open everyone looked over, Kuroko being the one to break the silence.

“Hello Akashi-kun, you’re early.”

“Hello Kuroko, I was able to leave practice to Reo today so I thought that I would surprise Kouki though I don’t see him here. Has he left already?”

His inquiry was met with nothing but a tense silence from everyone.

“Kuroko...where is Kouki?” he asked again, only to have Kuroko refuse to even meet his eyes.

“ _Tetsuya…_ ”

“He’s in the hospital, he was shot this morning while he was at a convenience store protecting a kid.” came the gruff reply.

At that answer, Akashi’s gaze snapped from Kuroko to Kagami. Feeling as if his breath had just been forced from his lungs, Akashi leaned back against the wall as he also felt a familiar vice clamp around his heart.

‘Kouki….hospital….shot...’ distantly he heard someone’s phone ring and talking before Kuroko’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“Akashi-kun, that was coach. Furihata-kun is awake and stable and able to accept visitors. He has a small concussion from when he hit the floor, but the bullet itself did less damage than they expected. He was hit in the side and it went through cleanly, missing major organs.” he gave a small smile, though his eyes were still somewhat worried. “Why don’t you go on ahead to see him? We’ll follow after we get everything locked up.”

“Yes, I think I will. Thank you Kuroko.” he said, straightening up again. He was about to head back out the door when Kagami spoke up again.

“Akashi, leave your bags here and we’ll bring them with us. You’ll travel faster without them right?”

Looking back he stared at both Kagami and Kuroko, before getting a subtle nod from the latter. Setting his bags down to the side he look to them and said with complete sincerity.

“Thank you.” Before he took off out the door at a run.

He didn’t remember much of the run from Serin to the hospital but before he knew it he was at a door with the name plate “Furihata.K” on it. Opening the door quickly he hurried inside, needing to see with his own eyes that he was alive and well.

“Sei!”

There he was, looking paler than usual as well as hooked up to a couple various machines, but he was alive and that was all that mattered. Making his way to Furi’s bedside he wrapped his arms around him, careful of his injuries and buried his face in his hair.

“Sei?” Furi asked in concern.

“Never do that again.” he said quietly.

“I’m sorry.” Furi murmured. One of his arms came up then and wrapped around Akashi’s waist as he buried his face in the others chest, taking comfort in the familiar scent as he began to shake, finally letting the events of the morning crash into him.

“I was so scared! But I had to do something, I couldn’t sit back and let him go after a child!”

It was quiet for a bit, while they both took comfort from each other. Once Furi’s shaking had stopped, he spoke again as he pulled away to be able to look up into warm red eyes.

“You know though, I would do it again if I had to.”

“I hope you never have to go through that again. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

“Silly Sei.” Furi mumbled, pressing his face against Akashi’s chest once again “You won’t lose me so easily.”

“My courageous coward.” Akashi whispered against Furi’s hair, once again burying his face and just taking in the fact that his boyfriend was relatively uninjured given the circumstances, and still with him.

When the team arrived around a half hour later, they found Akashi in bed with Furi, curled around him as best as he was able with the wires attached to the other, and both resting peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last drabble of May, or first drabble of June, however you'd like to look at it ~.^
> 
> Not my best work I think, but still cute. Also, the inspiration came from the song I Would by The Rankin Family! You can fine it on Youtube if you'd like to listen to it ^.^
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!

Furi stared at the ring, sitting on the display case before him. It had taken him roughly a year, but he had finally saved up enough to get what he wanted for Sei. From a distance it appeared to be a plain ring of white gold, but once up close one could see a finely carved rope, wrapped around the numbers 4 and 12 keeping them together.

'The numbers that we wore when we first met, though not the best meeting. Also, coincidentally the date he asked me out in our 3rd year.' he thought to himself. Smiling softly he nodded his approval to the jeweler and paid for his purchase. Picking up the small black box and tucking it in his pocket, he left the store, smiling the whole time.

Tonight was their 7 year anniversary, and Furi felt that it was the right time to go to the next step. He wasn't worried about a wedding anytime soon, but being able to call Akashi his fiancé at least had a really nice ring to it. He had a romantic dinner for both of them played out and then he wanted to dance with his boyfriend. After that he'd be the one to surprise the other this time, at least he hoped so.

With those thoughts in mind he hurried his way home, having only a couple hours to prepare everything before Akashi arrived home.

Akashi left the office as soon as the time came to clock out. There were days that he might through Kouki a text if he needed to stay late but never on this day, he would always be sure to be out on time. After all, their anniversary only came around once a year, and Kouki had said he had something special planned for this year.

'I wonder what it could be, it's not often that Kouki attempts to surprise me with something.' he thought to himself as he began the short 15 minute drive home. But he would wait and see, in 7 years he had yet to be disappointed from anything.

Arriving back to their apartment complex, Akashi quickly parked and made his way up to their modest home. The smells coming from behind the door when he arrived were making his mouth water, and before he could even get his keys out to open it, the door opened on it's own revealing a gently smiling Kouki dressed in a nice shirt and dress pants.

“Welcome home Sei.” he said while opening the door wider and motioning for the other to come in from the hall.

“I'm home Kouki.” he responded, entering their home and setting down his briefcase and removing his jacket. Hearing the door close behind him as he stepped out of his shoes, he turned around and was met by a warm embrace as well as a pair of very familiar lips meeting his own. Furi pulled back after a few moments, a soft look in his eyes as he looked at the other.

“Happy anniversary. Dinner's ready, come eat.” grabbing one of Akashi's hands he turned and gently tugged him down the hall, Akashi following along behind him. Picking up his pace he soon was side-by-side with the other, and quickly leaned over to press a kiss against Furi's cheek.

“Happy anniversary. Dinner smells wonderful.” hearing the soft music playing in the living room, Akashi smiled softly at Furi.

“Will you dance with me after dinner?” he asked.

“Of course! I was going to ask you anyway.”

The next couple hours were spent eating, talking and generally enjoying each others company. Furi had made both their favorites for dinner, as well as a lovely Tiramisu for dessert which they enjoyed feeding each other. After they finished up Akashi led Furi to the living room, which had enough space cleared for them to dance easily without fear of bumping into anything.

“Oh! Just a moment, there's a song I'd like to dance to if that's okay?”

“Of course Kouki.”

Beaming, Furi quickly made his way over to his laptop which was set up on the coffee table off to the side. He had been browsing a couple days ago and a song in English had caught his ear, with a little help from a translator he had translated the lyrics and had immediately fallen in love with the song. It described a lot of the feelings he held for Akashi, and decided to use it to prompt his proposal.

As the first strains to I Would by The Rankin Family began to play through the speakers he made his way over to Akashi. Wrapping his arms around his lovers neck he kept his eyes on Akashi's as he felt the others arms warp around his waist. As he heard the lyrics begin he smiled at his partner.

“Listen carefully to the lyrics Sei, I think you'll like them.”

Quirking an eyebrow at the other, he nodded his agreement as they both began to sway. As he began to listen to the lyrics he was at first surprised to hear them in English, but as he really listened to the words, he had the oddest feeling that Kouki was trying to tell him something. Meeting his gaze near the end of the song the look he was met with was one of warmth and love, but also a bit of nervousness.

“Kouki...?” he asked, furrowing his brow as they came to a stop as the song ended.

“Sei.” he started warmly, pulling back so that he was holding Akashi's left hand with his right, while his other was in his pocket.

“We've been together for 7 years as of tonight, and have known each other for 9. We've had our ups and downs like any couple, but we've pulled through them together and in some cases with the help of our friends.” he swallowed nervously.

“As it's mentioned in the song, I don't have any superpowers or special abilities. Really, I'm quite normal which I'm happy with. But I'm also so happy with you Sei, so...” he took a deep breath and pulled his other hand out of his pocket and slipped something on Akashi's ring finger.

“You're the only one for me. Akashi Seijuro, will you marry me?”

Akashi's eyes were wide as he brought his hand up to look at the ring that now adorned his finger before looking up at the nervously shifting Furi. Without saying a word Akashi pulled him to his chest and kissed him hard. After a few moments he pulled away and rested his head in the crook of Furi's neck before whispering the one word that Furi had been hoping to hear all night.

“Yes.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the couple weeks without updates, but my muses and motivation decided to take a hike and run away xD
> 
> I hope you enjoy this update and I will try to have another one soon ^.^

The routine had started back in university. Throughout high school Kuroko had worked on rebuilding his friendships with the GoM and somehow Furi found himself tugged along with Kagami and a few others, getting to know them and eventually becoming friends. Surprisingly enough it was Akashi that Furi became closest to though their initial meeting wasn’t the best, and were both glad when they found out that they’d be attending the same university.

Their first year passed by fairly uneventfully, though Akashi noticed that during their study sessions near midterms and finals that Furi’s health seemed to decline somewhat, and he looked constantly tired for reasons that remained a mystery until their second year. The end of their first year saw them agreeing to move in with each other, they were quite close as it was and neither cared to live on campus again though they did make sure their apartment was within walking distance.

A couple weeks before midterms began, Akashi was waiting for Furi to get out of his last lecture when he got a text from Kuroko with a puzzling message.

‘Please watch out for Furihata-kun once midterms start’

Slightly confused but sending off a response that he would indeed look after him, Akashi put his phone away just as Furi walked up. Smiling and giving a greeting the two boys headed home, chatting about their day. As they walked Akashi couldn’t help but think that Kuroko was perhaps being a bit dramatic.

‘I’m sure things will be fine’ he thought to himself, chuckling at a story that Furi was telling him from his last lecture.

Two weeks later he found out that, that wasn’t the case at all.

The last few days before midterms were due to begin, found Akashi finding Furi in the kitchen it seemed all hours of the day, or seeing his light on constantly in his bedroom when they weren’t studying together. It worried him slightly but then again he himself was used to pulling odd hours during finals so he stayed quiet, making sure there was always coffee of tea as well as quick things for both of them to eat.

Mid-way into the week however everything came to a head. Akashi had been sleeping soundly when he was woken up by a crash coming from the kitchen, soon followed by muffled sobbing. Fearing the worst he was out of bed and in the kitchen as quick as possible and the sight that met him was one he never thought he’d see. There was Furi on the floor, a broken jar of what appeared to be his favorite jam around him and doing a mix of crying and laughing at his situation.

“Kouki?” he called softly, trying not to startle the other too much with the broken glass around. “Are you alright?”

Hearing Akashi’s voice come from behind him, he jumped a little before turning his head to look at him, wiping the tears off his face with his shirt sleeves in the process.

“Sei!” he exclaimed, not expecting the other to be up. “Yes I’m fine, but if you could pass me the broom that would be great.”

Looking at the mess that surrounded him as Akashi went to fetch the broom, he gave a watery laugh not noticing the other returning.

“I guess I’m more tired than I thought.” he mumbled.

Akashi furrowed his brow at that comment, but stayed quiet until the mess was cleaned and the broom once again put away. As Furi made to go back to his room however Akashi grabbed his hand, causing the other to turn and give him a puzzled look.

“Sei? What is it?”

“Kouki, when was the last time you slept?”

“Well….I had a 2 hour nap umm….yesterday?” he said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. Akashi frowned at that.

“I meant more when was the last time you slept for more than a couple hours.”

“.....probably last week sometime….” came the quiet answer.

Sighing he gently pulled Furi into his own room, and pushed him down onto the bed before leaving momentarily and coming back with Furi’s pj’s and tossed them to the other boy. Looking at the clothes in his hands then back to Akashi he spoke up, confusion clear in his voice.

“Uhh, Sei? Why am I in here and why did you just toss me my pajamas? I need to study for my exam tomorrow afternoon.”

“You need to sleep Kouki, you’re staying here tonight and I will wake you up with plenty of time still to study. You’ll retain more information if you’re well rested, besides you’ve been studying since after dinner have you not?”

“Well...yes...but I can still do more, besides I feel fine!”

Akashi looked hard at him, the dark circles that he noticed this time last year seemed to be worse, and Furi looked paler than normal as well. Shaking his head he spoke again, this time using the same tone as he uses during basketball practice.

“No Kouki, you will not be doing anymore tonight, and you look far from fine. Get changed and get in bed.” he finished, crossing his arms and staring resolutely at the other boy.

Grumbling to himself knowing that this was an argument he wasn’t going to win, Furi did as he was told and crawled into one side of Akashi’s bed. After making sure the other was settled, Akashi once again crawled into bed himself, setting an alarm on his phone for 9am before turning out the light.

“You set an alarm right?” Furi asked sleepily. The bed was comfortable and the warmth from Akashi’s body as well as the blankets was quickly lulling the sleep-deprived student to sleep.

Rolling over onto his side to face the other, Akashi reached out a hand and gently combed his fingers through Furi’s hair before responding.

“Yes, now sleep Kouki.” the even breathing and lack of an answer already confirming that the other was asleep. Continuing to comb through Furi’s hair, Akashi allowed his eyes to slip closed knowing that the other for once was resting well.

                                                               --------------------------------

‘That year brought a number of changes into our relationship’ Akashi thought to himself as he stood in the doorway to Furi’s office, gaze locked fondly on the back of the other’s head while he sat, typing away on his current manuscript which was due in for editing by the end of the week.

‘We started dating a couple months after that, and worked out a system where we both kept each other from overworking ourselves.’ he chuckled softly ‘though now Kouki has a habit of getting absorbed in his stories, it is easier to break him out of it though.’

Smiling to himself he rapped his knuckles against the doorframe before walking into the room and wrapping his arms around Furi’s shoulders and resting his chin atop his head. Relaxing at the touch of his boyfriend of the past 5 years, Furi leaned back and tilted his head up slightly.

“I’m guessing that this is your way of saying I’ve been working long enough.” he said, a smile in his voice.

“You guess correct, you’ve been in here since dinner finished and that was quite a few hours ago.” he said, unwrapping his arms and stepping back as Furi stood up and stretched.

“Ah, definitely time to stop then, I just got so involved in this chapter I couldn’t stop. It’s almost done though so everything should be ready by Friday, I’ll be able to relax a bit tomorrow morning I think.” as he was talking he was moving towards the door but stopped and looked back at Akashi who was following behind him.

“Do you have to be at the office first thing tomorrow?”

“As long as I’m there by 10 o’clock I’m fine. There’s not much to be done until the conference call I have at 11. Why do you ask?” Akashi said, arching an eyebrow at his now mischievous looking lover.

“Well, I was thinking that a nice bath with some wine would be the perfect way for us to end the night, especially since you’ve been working hard at the office, only to come home and end up making sure I don’t overwork myself.” he watched Akashi with half lidded eyes as he began to walk again, his fingers already working loose the buttons on his shirt.

“After that, who knows? I’ll go start running the bath and meet you there Seijuro.” he seemed to purr out his name before disappearing around the corner.

Akashi was motionless for a moment, however he soon heard the sound of running water coming from the nearby bathroom. With a smirk he began working at his own shirt as he headed towards the kitchen for the wine and a couple glasses. It looked like they would both be nice and relaxed for tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another weekend, another drabble! Hope you all enjoy this one ^.^
> 
> We see Sassy!Furi come back after a couple weeks.
> 
> This weeks chapter is also dedicated to Jynxiii! Happy Birthday :3

Furi stood there, just staring at the _thing_ that was in his fridge, or rather their fridge. There it was, on the shelf where he normally kept it, looking innocent as could be. However instead of the usual name facing him it was a stranger, a generic brand with no name. Staring at the offending object Furi tried to think of how it could have gotten there, when all he ever bought was name brand.

‘Sei…’ he thought, as his eyebrow twitched in displeasure. They had only moved in with each other recently to a modest apartment, close to Akashi’s office and with enough space that Furi could have his own office for his writing. Normally he would do the groceries himself, but last night Akashi had offered to pick up a small list on his way home from work so that he could focus on getting the last couple chapters written for his manuscript and sent away before Friday, leaving them both free for the weekend.

“Why would he buy a generic brand when I told him which one to buy?…” he grumbled closing the fridge door and hiding the container from his sight.

Normally Furi had no qualms with generic brands, as he grew up on a lot of them where as Akashi prefered name brands, but yogurt was his one exception since he had yet to discover one that didn’t taste like chalk aside from the name brand.

Turning and heading towards the living room where he knew his partner would be right now, Furi walked quietly over to stand behind where Akashi was sitting on the couch before crossing his arms and beginning to speak.

“So, _I’m_ the savage for buying generic brands but you get to stay classy and refined when you bring home a generic brand of yogurt?”

Akashi jumped slighly at the sound of Furi’s voice right behind him. Tilting his head back he was met with the scowling face of his boyfriend.

“I didn’t think it made that much of a difference Kouki, after all since you started doing the groceries even I can’t tell what’s generic and what’s name brand anymore.”

“That’s for things like pasta Sei, yogurt though…you can’t just _ignore_ the name of it when it’s right there. Generic brand yogurt tastes like chalk and you can’t eat chalk.” he finished with a shudder.

“Come now Kouki,” he said while getting up from the couch and heading to the kitchen “It can’t be that bad, can it?”

Kouki followed along behind him, glaring at the not-so-innocent container of yogurt when Akashi pulled it from the fridge and set about opening it. Going so far as to get a spoonful and hold it out towards Furi.

“Nope, not eating it. I don’t eat chalk, thank you.” he said while shaking his head and backing away “If you don’t believe me, then _you_ try it. But I can guarantee you’re going to want to spit it out, and if you do I’m going to laugh.”

“Fine.” Akashi huffed taking the spoon away and turning it towards his own mouth. “However if I don’t find it unappealing then you’re going to try a spoonful of your own. Agreed?”

“If you make no weird faces implying that is tastes like chalk and you don’t spit it out I will stop complaining and eat it.” Kouki promised.

Akashi held Furi’s gaze a moment longer before turning his attention to the spoon he held. It was strawberry yogurt, a favorite of both of theirs and it both looked and smelled just fine. Looking up at Furi once more, he gave a small shrug of his shoulders before trying it.

What followed after was priceless and Furi wished he had had his phone or camera to get a picture.

After removing the spoon from his mouth Akashi’s eyes seemed to shut on their own, and a grimace appeared on his face. Furi could see his adam’s apple bobbing as he worked to swallow the spoonful of yogurt in his mouth. When the last of the yogurt was swallowed,  Akashi’s eyes opened with a shudder and he was met with the sight of Furi, both hands over his mouth trying to keep from laughing outloud.

Unfortunately he was unable to hold it any longer when Akashi’s reaction to a second look at the yogurt in his hand was to quickly dispose of the whole container and then practically run to the fridge to get something to wash away the aftertaste. He burst out in laughter, unable to keep a straight face for a good couple of minutes. Finally getting himself back under control Furi look at Akashi, who was now leaning against the counter pouting, though you’d never know it if you didn’t know him.

“I told you so Sei.” Furi said, eyes still sparkling with mirth as he walked over to the other “You really should learn to listen to me when it comes to these things you know.”

Sighing Akashi reached out and pulled Furi to him, arms resting slung around his hips as he looked at him.

“Duly noted. I’ll remember to heed your words about what to buy in the future.”

Laughing softly Furi leaned in and gave Akashi a soft kiss before backing away and grabbing his hands, pulling him towards the door.

“Come on, let’s go get some _good_ yogurt and and some snacks. How does a movie marathon sound tonight?”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea Kouki.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! It's not the weekend but I've not updated for 2 months or so now so have a new drabble! Warning though, this does have character death, which is why that tag has appeared nothing graphic however :3
> 
> Never thought it would be one I would use....go figure xD
> 
> I think that's everything, now that my writers block is broken I'm hoping to get back to a semi regular update schedule so keep an eye out! 
> 
> Enjoy the story!

It was late, the fire the only source of light within the study and a waltz was playing softly in the background on the old record player that Kouki received from his grandmother. Speaking of Kouki, he and Seijuro we’re standing quietly across from each other, each taking and and appreciating how the firelight played across the others face. The perfect romantic setting for their final night together at their favorite vacation home.

As the current song came to an end and a new one started up Seijuro stepped forward, bowing slightly while extending his hand.

“May I have this dance?” he asked, looking up at Kouki with soft eyes. Kouki bowed in return before gently taking his hand and staring back with soft, but sad eyes.

“Of course, it would be my pleasure.”

Giving Kouki a small smile Seijuro wasted no time in sweeping him into his arms and beginning a simple waltz in the small area in front of the fireplace. Kouki laughed softly and allowed himself to be lead, dancing through a couple songs before finally settling on the large rug in front of the fireplace, curled up together and staring at the dancing flames before them.

“I’m glad we had this night together,” Kouki murmured softly, slowly rubbing his thumb over Seijuro’s knuckles where their hands were clasped together. “Who would’ve thought 20 years ago when we met that we’d be here?”

“Very true,” Seijuro chuckled lightly, placing a soft kiss on the top of Kouki’s head before gently running his fingers through the longer strands. “Who ever would have guessed the lion and the chihuahua would be together by the end of our second year considering how our first meeting was far from a good first impression.”

At that it was Kouki’s turn to laugh, recalling the day at the Winter Cup when they had met. It was definitely a scary first encounter, what with being surrounded by the Generation of Miracles and then seeing Seijuro attempt to stab his teammate Kagami with a pair of scissors. By the end of the year though, there was a surprising though tentative friendship between the two of them after getting dragged along on a number of different outings with Kuroko, Kagami, and the GoM members.

At the thought of the former light and shadow duo, Kouki’s smile turned into a frown.

“Ahh, I just remembered. We’re going to miss Kagami and Kuroko’s wedding,” he sighed. “I’m glad we decided to get them something early at least so that they’ll have something from us.”

“That was definitely a good idea,” Akashi hummed in agreement “We’re going to miss the birth of Satsuki and Daiki’s twins as well, though our gift to them should be delivered a month or so before the due date.”

Kouki sighed resignedly and curled up more against Seijuro’s side, tucking his head comfortably in the crook of his neck.

“We’re going to miss so much in the next little while, I hope everyone won’t be too upset.” He turned his head slightly so he could look up at the profile of Seijuro’s face “Do you think they’ll all be okay?” he asked quietly.

“They’ll be fine, I’ve already sent a message to Tetsuya which he should receive tomorrow so he’ll know what to do.” He shuffled around a bit until he was facing Kouki and had him settled comfortably in his lap, hearing the lock click open on the study door he turned Kouki’s head towards him and kissed him with a desperation that hadn’t been there earlier in the evening.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into this Kouki,” he said thickly pulling away “I didn’t think this would ever be something we’d have to worry about but I was wrong.” He gently lowered his head so that their foreheads were touching.

“Forgive me.” he whispered as he hear the door open behind him and 2 sets of footsteps come into the room.

Kouki just gave him a sad smile, his eyes beginning to water as he gently reached one hand up to rest on the side of Seijuro’s face.

“There’s nothing to forgive, as much as I wish our time together could have been longer I wouldn’t change anything that we’ve been through,” he closed his eyes as the tears finally began to fall. “I love you Akashi Seijuro and we’ll find each other again, I know we will.”

Seijuro closed his eyes, his own tears starting to fall as he gently rubbed their noses together in an eskimo kiss.

“And I love you Akashi Kouki, I will find you again and next time we’ll have a happier ending. I promise.”

The two of them sat there, wrapped up in each other’s presence and barely registered the sound of footsteps coming closer. When the footsteps stopped they once again opened their eyes, ruby staring into warm brown.

The last thing they heard was the cocking of two guns over the music still playing in the background.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While it's not the weekend, it's been awhile since I posted anything so I figured I'd throw this little thing here.
> 
> Enjoy ^.^

Kouki stood behind Seijuro, watching with tears in his eyes as he finished smoothing his dark suit and making sure his tie was on properly. The red eyes that normally held so much life, empty and broken. No words were exchanged between the two as Seijuro picked up a nearby bouquet of flowers and quietly strode from the room, Kouki following quickly so that he could walk beside the other.  
  
“I’m sorry Sei” he whispered “I never wanted this to happen.” he stopped, looking down at the ring on his left hand, the matching ring resting on Seijuro’s own hand.  
  
When he looked up again Seijuro was already in the room ahead of them, flowers laid on the casket and hands curled into fists at his sides. Walking up up to him he glanced into the casket himself, the sight finally cracking whatever composure he had left as the tears began to run down his cheeks.  
  
As Seijuro turned and made his way to his seat Kouki quickly followed, standing in front of him as the other stared ahead, face completely blank. Bending down Kouki wrapped his arms around Seijuro, placing a kiss upon his forehead before leaning his head down to whisper in his ear.  
  
“I’ll wait for you” came the watery whisper, his emotions getting the best of him.  
  
“I love you Sei, so much….please be happy”  
  
The last is just a whisper on the air, and as it faded away a single tear rolled down Seijuro’s cheek, as the priest arrived and began the ceremony.  
  
“We are gathered here today to pay our respects and remember the late Akashi Kouki……”


End file.
